Bruce Banner
Bruce Banner is a scientist who can be transformed into the Hulk. Biography Early Life Banner was a scientist for S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to replicate the Super-Soldier serum used to make Steve Rogers Captain America. He was dating Betty Ross, the daughter of the S.H.I.E.L.D. director Thaddeus Ross. Soon though, he and Ross entered a temporary separation. In an attempt to test the Super-Soldier serum, he injected himself and turned into the Hulk, a raging green monster. After being turned into the Hulk, General Ross hunted Banner across America, and Banner as the Hulk fled to New York. In New York Banner rampaged through the streets and attacked Spider-Man. After flipping Spider-Man into a car, Banner was crushed by another car. He burst out from underneath it and tried to smash Spider-Man, and eventually picked the superhero up. A light-pole fell on Banner's head and dazed him, but he continued to try and attack Spider-Man. Banner followed Spider-Man to a pier and found some fish and started to eat it, and degenerated, returning to normal form. When Spider-Man approached him, Banner began obsessing over a conspiracy until Ross caught up to him. Banner turned back into the Hulk and Ross had the place bombed, but Banner fled and escaped. He was later captured and Hulk cells removed from his body. Ultimates Nick Fury met with Banner and offered to have him back on the project, but now under the control of Henry Pym. Banner was picked up by Janet van Dyne and taken to the new laboratory was Pym was testing a Giant Man serum to be in the Ultimates, a superhero team being developed by Fury. Banner's research hit a huge break when Rogers was found frozen, alive, and not aged in the ocean. Banner thawed him out and greeted him with Anthony Stark and Fury, but Rogers broke out of the lab, believing it to be a trap. Rogers eventually came around and attended the Ultimates launch party, where Banner was alone. His Super-Soldier experiments failing, his failure to recruit Thor with Fury, and failure in his relationship with Ross led him to inject himself in Times Square, becoming the Hulk again. Banner started causing massive amounts of damage trying to find Ross and Freddie Prinze Jr., and as he did was attacked by Pym. He jumped out at Pym and tried to kill him before he was thrown away by Stark. Stark's armor was badly damaged and he had to throw Banner back into the street, where Rogers shot him with a tank. Banner tore open the tank and Rogers knocked him to the ground and began administering the antidote when Banner snapped the needle. Thor arrived and bashed at Banner with Mjolnir, but Banner threw Thor away and grabbed onto a helicopter Ross and Freddie Prinze Jr. were fleeing on. Inside his head, van Dyne stung his brain and he fell to the ground and reverted to normal. In the wake of hundreds of deaths caused by Banner, Rodgers viciously kicked him unconscious. Banner had surgery and was placed in a prison of his own making. Eamonn Brankin visited Banner and told him that the Hulk cells were not disappearing this time, angering Banner, who demanded Pym check the results. Brankin informed Banner than Pym had disappeared. Ross kept Banner informed on the Ultimates, especially with the revelation that the Chitauri aliens had infiltrated the government. Banner was put on a ship in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s storming of the Chitauri base on Micronesia, but it was a rue and the troops were killed in a nuclear strike. Banner's helicopter was saved by Stark throwing up a quick forcefield and Thor teleporting the group. When they heard of spaceships near Phoenix, Arizona, Thor teleported them there. With the battle not going too well, Fury had Banner thrown out of the helicopter to force him into the Hulk. Banner turned into the Hulk and went to attack Rogers, but Rogers told him Kleiser, a Chitauri, was having an affair with Ross. He beat up and ate Kleiser and brought down the Chitauri spaceships after Rogers told him that they mocked him. Banner was placed back in solitary, though he had a visit from Ross, who wondered if she could be let in his cell as his girlfriend. Abilities and Traits Banner was a proud scientist, and devastated when his world started to crumble around him. He put great pride in his work, and not respected by others, he often felt disrespected. The Hulk has immense power and strength and is almost invulnerable along with an accelerated Healing factor capable of regenerating his jaw after Thor broke it by hitting him with Mjonlir Appearances *''Ultimate Spider-Man 7: Secret Identity'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 2: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 1'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 3: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 2'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 9: Meet The Enforcers'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 10: Spider-Man and the Man-Thing'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 16: Kraven the Hunter'' (On television) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 18: The Cycle'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' *''The Ultimates 3: 21st Century Boy'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''The Ultimates 4: Thunder'' *''The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan'' *''The Ultimates 6: Giant Man vs the Wasp'' *''The Ultimates 7: Homeland Security'' *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 12: Persons of Mass Destruction'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk'' Category:Villains